A barbeque grill is a device for cooking food by applying heat directly below a grill. There are several varieties of grills but most fall into one of two categories, either a gas fueled or a charcoal grill. Barbecuing is a pervasive tradition in much of the world. Grilling has become a popular method of cooking food due to the unique flavors and texture imparted to the food during the grilling process. Grilling can be performed outdoors or indoors.
Charcoal grills use either charcoal briquettes or natural lump charcoal as their fuel source. When burned, the charcoal will transform into embers radiating the heat necessary to cook fuel. There are many different charcoal grill configurations. Some grills are square, round or rectangular, some have lids while others do not, some are portable and some are not. Outdoor grilling of food on patios, or at picnics and in recreational areas or in parks is a popular pass-time used by people all over the world.
Portable barbecue grills may be seen in the U.S. patents to Schlosser et al., U. S. Pat. No. 4,535,749 and to Eby et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,284,549 and in the Coleman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,951,213. A grill that attaches to a recreational vehicle can be seen in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0213228 to Dannewitz while the U.S. Patent to Lin, U.S. Pat. No. 7,051,649, is for a collapsible grill.
There is a wall mounted fold down grill being marketed which has a base plate fixedly mounted to a wall with the grill hinged to the base in a manner that it can be dropped down to a horizontal position for grilling. It can then be folded back against the wall base for storage when not in use.
The present invention is for a grill which is hingedly and removably attached to a table top base having folding legs therein which table top base can be removably attached to a wall. When the table top base is attached to a wall, the grill can be lowered on its hinge to a position for grilling while attached to the wall. The grill can also be removed from the table top base and the base removed from the wall, and the legs opened to form a table for supporting the grill.